deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Richard Starkey/Blackpowder Conquerors User tourney Round 2: Richard Starkey Vs. Facetheslayer
Richard Starkey, the young Germanic king, Who was an angel to his people and a demon to his enemies Vs. Facetheslayer, the ''' Native American woman who the union soldiers refered to as the angel of death '''Who is....... Deadliest!? Weapons Richard Starkey Facetheslayer X-factors Sanity RS: 90 FTS: 90 Intelligence RS: 87 FTS: 85 Training RS: 87 FTS: 89 Stealth RS: 83 FTS: 86 Endurance RS: 85 FTS: 88 Battle Lasmoore paced around his room, while one of his bodyguards walked in. Lasmoore pinned him against the wall by the throat "What is it!?" Lasmoore roared out madly. His bodyguard stood frozen in fear, then Lasmoore lightened his grip. The bodyguard held his neck and spoke "That assasain, she's here" Lasmoore threw the soldier to the side and stormed out of the room, muttering to himself "That damned Starkey will pay for what he did. His death will be slow." Facetheslayer waited for Lasmoore in the castle yard, she had brought 4 union soldiers with her. She spotted Lasmoore coming out of the main doors. "I want you to kill the germanic king." Lasmoore told her. The native american replied "Richard Starkey, eh? I'll need a good amount of pay for that." Lasmoore assured her "You will, trust me." FTS narrowed her eyes at him "Why should I trust a madman?" Lasmoore began to lose his patience "Listen, will you do it or what?" Richard was enjoying a walk through through the countryside with his bodyguards. He joked with them and such, all of a sudden one of his guards fell dead( ). RS gave the order, and the remaining guards fired their Pischals into the woodland and a union soldier fell dead( ), another wounded in his side. The guards began to reload, then a shot range out and one fell ( ). The rest looked up to FTS with a derringer, she raised and gave a warcry then union soldiers thundered out of the underbrush. The guard commander clotheslined a Yankee with a Musketoon shot ( ). FTS caught a guard through the middle with her war lance ( ) and RS ran a yankee through the neck with his alabarda end ( ). The guard commander bashed the wounded yankee over the head with his mace ( ) but in turn was stabbed by FTS as she rode by, leaving her lance in his dead body ( ) FTS Charged at RS, sabre in hand, but RS dismounted her with his alabarda. He went for the kill but FTS landed him a hard kick to the stomach, forcing him to drop his alabarda. He drew his mace and swung with all his might, FTS tried to block, but the force of the blow sent it flying from her grasp. RS hit her hard on the arm, snapping it like a twig, he landed a second blow on her temple, splattering her brains across the grass ( ). RS then raised the bloody weapon and shouted "For Deutschland!" Winner RS Notes *Only good votes count! *FTS will be back for a bonus round Category:Blog posts